


& she dances

by Jenwryn



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Future Fic, post-trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years. Years have passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	& she dances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> Comment fic for the [five minute warning fandom meme](http://lexigent.dreamwidth.org/940983.html). The prompt was Jimmy Eat World – Pain.

She dances under the night sky, and it isn’t a moonlit night, and her dancing isn’t graceful. There is moss in her hair, dustings, and she twirls, and she spins, and she sways away and away from the house and the path. If she would but sing she would be beautiful, but she doesn’t, and she won’t, and he stands in the dark and he watches her with his hands against his chest and holding tight. It stings in his lungs as he breathes in the damp, and it stings in his nose as he breathes out the pain. She swirls like a girl, his wife, as she shifts her toes against the earth, but there are wrinkles at her knuckles and spreading to her hands. And if she would but hold him— but she won’t. 

Years. Years have passed. Their children lie sleeping in the house beyond. But the ground is frozen beneath him, as he unties his boots, and he knows there are knives in her skirts as he walks towards her. And she spins, and she dances, and the sky is made of ice, as she moves to meet him and away, and away, into the darkness and further still.


End file.
